


Wektory władzy

by Haszyszymora



Series: Fluff Bez Fabuły [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fochy, kłótnie kochanków, przesłuchania vel przemoc, słownictwo!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mam dojmujące wrażenie, że ta sytuacja jest niekanoniczna. No ale, ale, za bardzo spodobał mi się pomysł z gadaniem.<br/>Z dedykacją dla Painted Lady, bo pamiętam, jak kiedyś wyrażała nadzieję, że raz Vernon nie będzie odporny na uroki podkomendnej. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wektory władzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintedLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/gifts).



Prycza była, jak to prycza: twarda i z szorstkim kocem. Koszary, jak to koszary: śmierdzące potem i chrapiące na dwadzieścia głosów. Słowem, istniało tysiąc miejsc lepszych do pochędóżki. Tylko Ves jakoś w tej chwili nie mogła sobie lepszego wyobrazić.  
Wtuliła usta w ramię Vernona, by stłumić jęk. Dowódca wolno, pieszczotliwie przesunął dłońmi wzdłuż jej ud.  
– Ugnij trochę nogi – powiedział cicho, ciepło, miękko.– To rozkaz, żołnierzu!  
Vernon zawsze rozkazywał w łóżku, ale takim specjalnym głosem, jakby miód się lał, kot łasił, żar od komina zawiewał, i to połączenie komendy z miękkością, no więc – choleeera – to Ves brało chyba najbardziej ze wszystkiego. 

*

Następnego dnia dowódca zaproponował, że znowu przyjdzie do niej wieczorem. Ves przystała chętnie, bo akurat obrabiali jedno komando, a Vernon po przesłuchaniach zawsze robił się niemożebnie czuły i delikatny, taki zgodny na wszystko, że pewnie mogłaby sobie zażyczyć choćby i chędożenia głową w dół na żyrandolu.  
Tymczasem jednak stała obiema nogami na ziemi. Na baczność. Z kuszą w pogotowiu. Znaczy, jej dzisiaj przypadło warowanie pod drzwiami do pokoju zwierzeń, jak czasem z chłopakami nazywali celę do przesłuchań. Zwierzenia, tak na jej ucho, szły sprawnie – Wiewiórka już dawno przestała się drzeć, teraz tylko mamrotała coś, pociągając nosem. Sypała, znaczy.  
– No – zabrzmiał głos Vernona, miękki i ciepły, jak miód się lał, kot łasił, jakby… – Pięknie. I co, nie boli, prawda? Szkoda, że nie mogliśmy wcześniej pomówić, zawsze mi się serce kraje, gdy muszę na takich dzielnych dziewczynach stosować perswazję…  
Kurwa, pomyślała Ves w osłupieniu. Tak mówił do tej jebanej elfki w pierdolonym lochu, jak do niej w łóżku. Noż kurwa chędożona mać, myślała Ves, heroicznie gryząc sobie wargi, by nie bluznąć na głos. Co on sobie niby myśli? Że niby może tak sobie do przesłuchań używać, że niby, niby co sobie myśli ta elfia zdzira, że może brać, że może sobie słuchać tego, co do niej, do Ves należy? Kurwa żeż mać!  
Najchętniej by mu dała w pysk, ba, obojgu. Ale, cholera, była na służbie. Mundur nie pozwalał. Toteż Ves stała karnie po drzwiami, ściskała kuszę i na przemian klęła w duchu tudzież fantazjowała, co można elfom i kapitanom robić w tym loszku. Potem – równie karnie – poszła na górę po medyka, stawała na baczność i przekazywała rozkazy. Bez drgnienia, kurwa, powieki.  
Że jej ochota zupełnie przeszła, to nawet wspominać nie warto.

*

Do wieczora gniew zdążył trochę przejść, ale ochota jak poszła, tak nie wróciła. Toteż Ves, ledwo usłyszała znajome kroki od drzwi, odwróciła się plecami.  
– Nie mam ochoty – burknęła, uprzedzając pytanie.  
Vernon milczał przez parę sekund.  
– Aha – odezwał się wreszcie. – A mogę wiedzieć, czemu?  
– Odwidziało mi się.  
– A twoje odwidzenie to moja wina, bo…?  
– Hm? – Ves poczuła, jak złość jej pomału wraca. – A niby czemu myślisz, że masz jakąś winę?  
– Bo przez pół dnia się na mnie boczysz, a teraz zamiast do mnie gadasz do ściany.  
Prycza była twarda, więc niespecjalnie miało się co uginać, gdy Vernon przysiadł na brzegu.  
– Więc? Co się stało? – zapytał cicho, kojąco, aż…  
Ves obróciła się gniewnie.  
– To się stało – warknęła, ledwo tłumiąc warknięcie do szeptu – że rano tak się obchodziłeś z tą Wiewiórką, jakbyś… jakbyś do niej, a nie do mnie przychodził!  
– Że co? Cholera, Ves, pierwszy i ostatni raz ją na oczy…  
– Nie o to idzie! Ale mówiłeś do niej, jak do mnie!  
W koszarach, jak to w koszarach: było ciemno. Ves twarzy dowódcy nie widziała. Ale wyczuła, cholera, jak sobie Roche opiera głowę na dłoni niby świątek frasobliwy.  
– Zawsze tak robiłem – oznajmił męczeńsko. – No, czasami. Na niektórych to działa – urwał, najwyraźniej dostrzegłszy, że wdepnął. – To znaczy, żeby było jasne…  
Ale Ves nie dała mu skończyć.  
– Na dziewczynki z komand? – zapytała zjadliwie. – Jak taka sierotka z lasu ma robić, co chcesz, to miodowym głosikiem? Tamtą też po udach głaskałeś, by więcej śpiewała?  
Pięknie, kurwa, pięknie. To nawet nie, że on do Wiewiórek jak do niej, tylko ją, Ves, jak Wiewiórkę.  
– Cholera, Ves… – jęknął Vernon. – Przecież wiesz, że nie… Mam tutaj klękać czy co? Co się tak nagle z tym obudziłaś?  
– Wcześniej nie słyszałam, jak tak ślicznie przesłuchujesz.  
– Ale widziałaś, jak piję z więźniami. Metoda taka. Dobry strażnik i zły strażnik. Psiakrew, Ves, to mam teraz przestać z wami pić, czy tam żartować, czy cokolwiek, bo czasem robię tak z więźniami?  
Ves prychnęła cicho. Miał rację, jak zwykle, cholera, ale to nie był czas na racje, rozsądki i teorię przesłuchań. To był, kurwa, czas, by zrozumieć, że ją potraktował jak Wiewiórkę. Co mu zresztą na głos wytknęła.  
– Mówiłem tak, bo myślałem, że lubisz.  
– Bo lubiłam. Przedtem.  
– Mogę przestać, jeśli ci przeszkadza. W porządku? – zapytał, delikatnie dotykając jej biodra.  
Ves się nie cofnęła z zasięgu ręki. Prychnęła sobie tylko raz jeszcze, by Vernon usłyszał, i jęknęła z rozpaczy, to już w duchu. No przecież, cholera, nie o to szło. Chociaż, podpowiadała ta trzeźwa część umysłu, skoro miał taką metodę i metoda działała – no działała, przecież było rano słychać – to zabronić też nie szło, no bo… Choleeera.  
– To co? – odezwał się Vernon, rzeczowo, bez cienia miękkości. – Jak będzie z…  
– Zapomnij – mruknęła Ves.  
Po czym dodała w nagłym rzucie, czując, jak Vernon zbiera się, by wstać:  
– Ale możesz tu ze mną poleżeć.


End file.
